


Revenant

by Elgas



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: Nulla agitò il suo sonno fino al risveglio; nessun incubo, nessuna visione del passato, nessun ricordo delle persone amate. Aprendo gli occhi, il mondo apparve in una gamma di colori spenti, tendenti al grigio, colori divenuti nel tempo famigliari.******Missing Moment ambientato tra la fine di God of War 3 e il nuovo capitolo uscito su PS4.





	Revenant

_\- Nell’impossibilità di morire,_  
si può solo cancellare la propria esistenza. -

Pioggia sopra. Fango sotto. In mezzo, una distesa infinita di aspre colline squassate dal  
vento. Nulla vi cresceva, solo qualche ciuffo d’erba ormai ingiallita spuntava qua e là,  
facendosi strada tra le crepe delle rocce. Un fulmine illuminò il cielo plumbeo, ad esso  
seguì il fragore del tuono. Lungo il sentiero, ridotto a un pantano di fango, l’uomo si fermò  
e rimase in ascolto; a parte la pioggia, il resto del mondo taceva, non c’erano bestie lì  
attorno, ne tanto meno uomini. Si sistemò il cappuccio, il cappuccio di una cappa ormai  
logora, e s’incamminò, ancora una volta senza voltarsi indietro.

 _\- Se un Dio non può morire,_  
può essere dimenticato. -

Aveva percorso centinaia di miglia, da quanto tempo durasse il viaggio non aveva  
importanza. Lontano, sempre più lontano, lontano da quella terra senza più Dei; la Grecia,  
in balia delle forze della natura, dove l’umanità era condannata a patire fame e sofferenza.  
Nessun Dio avrebbe ascoltato le sue preghiere e molte lune sarebbero passate prima di  
poter rivedere la luce del sole, il boschi germogliare, i campi tornar fertili. Solamente la  
Speranza rimaneva nel cuore dei Greci, la Speranza che lui, l’uomo fattosi Dio, aveva  
donato trafiggendo le proprie carni, prima di scomparire.  
Scomparire … non lasciare traccia di sé.  
Era diventato l’unico suo pensiero, fin dal risveglio su una spiaggia fredda e dalla sabbia  
scura. Così aveva intrapreso il viaggio verso Nord, diretto verso i confini del mondo, dove  
non esistevano uomini e, forse, neanche la vita stessa. In quel peregrinare scorgeva altri  
popoli; nomadi della steppa, i cui splendidi cavalli venivano adornati con complessi  
finimenti in oro, e tribù barbare, le stesse che più volte avevano tentato di conquistare la  
Grecia. Esse, divise in clan, vivevano in villaggi protetti da massicce palizzate di legno e  
circondati da boschi ancora floridi, perché lì gli Dei continuavano a esistere mantenendo  
l’ordine tra gli elementi. Certe volte, quando la necessità lo costringeva a ricongiungersi  
coi suoi simili, gli era capitato di assistere a rituali; alcuni prevedevano il sacrificio di  
animali o, in rari casi, addirittura di esseri umani, persone felici d’ingraziarsi il Dio di  
turno morendo in suo onore. La maggior parte però si limitava a grandi banchetti, dove il  
cibo era abbondante e la birra ( bevanda in uso al posto del vino ) scorreva a fiumi. Inoltre  
la tradizione prevedeva l’accoglienza degli ospiti e la persone non parevano intimorite o  
sospettose nei suoi confronti; un viaggiatore solitario che parlava abbastanza bene la loro  
lingua e in cambio di ottima cacciagione riceveva pane, formaggio, frutta e qualche affilata  
alla vecchia spada. Ma ogni volta declinava l’invito; non era bene fermarsi in un posto più  
del necessario, si potevano attirare sguardi indesiderati e soprattutto … lui era un Dio, un  
Dio portatore di morte e distruzione. Non desiderava la compagnia di altri uomini, voleva  
soltanto essere dimenticato.  
  
Un altro fulmine. Il cielo venne invaso da luce bluastra, proiettando la sua ombra sopra la  
superficie fangosa. Il tuono giunse come di consueto ... questa volta trascinando dei passi.  
Non era più solo. Alzò lo sguardo, la mano già stretta attorno all’elsa della spada. Sulla  
cima del crinale a destra stavano dodici figure; uomini, briganti con asce e lance già in  
pugno. In ogni caso, bisognava evitare spargimenti di sangue.  
« Eccolo …! Lo straniero di cui si parla tanto ! » sbraitò quello che pareva il capo.  
« Andatevene … non ho nulla di valore con me. »  
Esclusa l'arma trafugata da una tomba non possedeva altro e doversi sbarazzare di dodici  
corpi sarebbe stata un'inutile perdita di tempo.  
« Chi ti ha detto che vogliamo i tuoi presunti tesori. Sai, non capita spesso d'imbattersi in  
un viaggiatore solitario e i miei ragazzi sono un po' fuori allenamento … capisci cosa  
intento ? »  
« Sì … perfettamente. »  
La spada luccicò, lieta d'assaporare nuovamente l'estasi della battaglia.

 _\- La strada della vendetta si è conclusa tempo fa._  
Ora non rimane più nulla.  
Il cuore si è trasformato in una terra sterile.  
L’anima in un tetro abisso. -  
  
Carne mista a fango, sangue confuso nella pioggia, pozze rosso vermiglio andavano a  
decorare i lati del sentiero. Osservò brevemente la scia di cadaveri alle sue spalle,  
lasciando che l'acqua ripulisse la lama, infine rinfoderò l'arma.  
Proprio allora … qualcosa si mosse, provocando un suono viscido, simile alle spire di una  
serpe fra l'erba secca. Arrivò fievole, appena percettibile sotto la pioggia battente. Poco più  
in là, una massa di vapore scuro si materializzò e da esso emerse un enorme serpente. Al  
pari degli Dei, esistevano le relative controparti, demoni nati allo scopo di portare caos e  
sciagura tra gli uomini. Quell'essere però era differente da qualsiasi altro; l'intero corpo  
pareva fumo all'intero del quale s'agitavano fulmini violacei, due file di denti aguzzi e  
occhi rossi come in sangue, privi di iridi, distinguevano la testa dal resto.  
L'uomo tese i muscoli, pronto a difendersi. La spada era inutile, difficilmente esseri del  
genere venivano uccisi da armi comuni, rimaneva solo la forza bruta.  
Semi-avvolto nelle spire, l'essere parlò.  
« Salve straniero ... » la voce riecheggiava come generata dalla stessa tempesta « … mi  
stavo dirigendo a Trivang, il villaggio a sud di qui. Era mia intenzione devastarne campi e  
frutteti e divorare qualche succulento bambino … poi sono stato attirato dal tuo spettacolo.  
Davvero niente male. Ora che ti annuso meglio, capisco perché sei riuscito ad ammazzare  
questi briganti senza difficoltà. Chissà che sapore avranno … le carni di un Dio caduto ! »

 _\- Privi delle proprie armi,_  
le Divinità si riducono ad esseri impotenti,  
alla mercé di orribili mostri. -  
  
Correre per sopravvivere.  
Correre per non morire.  
L’acqua cadeva violenta impastandosi col sangue, il suo sangue.  
Il combattimento era durato lo stretto necessario, in breve si era reso conto di non poter far  
nulla contro la serpe. Il corpo era inafferrabile e non appena le mani si erano immerse nel  
denso fumo, una potente scarica elettrica l'aveva investito. Nonostante questo, le fauci  
saettavano veloci, invisibili, lacerando la carne a ogni morso.  
« Ti sbranerò ! Pezzo dopo pezzo ! » sibilò il demone tra una risata sadica e l'altra.  
Se avesse avuto con sé le Lame del Caos il bastardo sarebbe stramazzato al suolo in un  
battito di ciglia, ridotto in mille brandelli. Invece eccolo lì, il Dio della Guerra, costretto a  
scappare come un topo, alla ricerca di una via di fuga, di un buco dove nascondersi.  
Dov'era finito il suo orgoglio ? Da nessuna parte, ma prestandovi ascolto sarebbe andato  
incontro a morte certa. La serpe si mosse e le caviglie finirono tra le sue fauci. Vi fu un  
rumore, rumore di ossa spezzate. L'uomo cadde, il corpo massiccio s'infranse sopra le  
rocce. Riverso su lato, ora poteva vedere il demone torreggiare sopra di lui, sinuoso e  
malefico. Provò a rialzarsi, ma una strana sensazione lo avvolse; sentì il sangue ribollire in  
maniera strana, malsana, intorpidendo ogni muscolo. Provò rialzarsi, ma senza successo.  
« Il veleno ci ha messo un po' a fare effetto, del resto non mi aspettavo diversamente … »  
sussurrò la serpe  << … ora preparati a essere divorato ! »  
Spalancò la bocca e un odore fetido invase l’aria; un misto di carne marcia e zolfo.  
L'uomo sorrise all'ironico scherzo del destino. Se davvero era giunta la sua ora, da un lato  
poteva considerarsi fortunato; perire inseguendo l’ultimo desiderio.  
All'improvviso vi fu un fischio, il fischio inconfondibile del metallo lanciato. Il mostro  
ruzzolò a terra. Urlante si contorceva su se stesso, le spire agitate in una danza di dolore,  
mentre, a partire dal collo, ghiaccio si sostituì al fumo. Pochi attimi e il nuovo elemento  
l'avvolse completamente, riducendolo al silenzio e all'immobilità. Solo allora poté vedere  
l'ascia conficcata sotto l'attaccatura della testa, là dove il ghiaccio aveva iniziato a formarsi;  
la scure brillava di un’innaturale bagliore azzurro e la pioggia attorno a essa si condensava  
in nevischio. Con lo sguardo fisso su quell'arma magnifica la vista si annebbiò, facendolo  
precipitare nell'oblio.  
  
_\- Il cuore è una terra sterile._  
L’anima un tetro abisso. -

Nulla agitò il suo sonno fino al risveglio; nessun incubo, nessuna visione del passato,  
nessun ricordo delle persone amate. Aprendo gli occhi, il mondo apparve in una gamma  
di colori spenti, tendenti al grigio, colori divenuti nel tempo famigliari. Disteso su un  
giaciglio fissò a lungo la cupola irregolare della bassa grotta, volgendo poi lo sguardo al  
resto dell’ambiente. Lo spazio si rivelò angusto e al tempo stesso stranamente accogliente.  
Sul fondo vi era un rudimentale essiccatoio adornato di strisce di carne secca, due conigli e  
un fagiano. Al centro un piccolo falò stava esalando gli ultimi respiri prima di trasformarsi  
in brace. A poca distanza; alcuni ceppi perfettamente accatasti, una serie di pentole e ceste  
colme di un gran varietà di erbe. Infine, perpendicolare all’uscita bloccata da un telo,  
trovava posto un secondo giaciglio composto, come il suo, da foglie secche su cui era stato  
poggiato uno spesso tessuto, lino a giudicare dalla consistenza. Oltre l’uscita avvertì il  
cinguettio dei passeri e il suono delle fronde mosse dal vento. Si mise seduto, in modo da  
avere una visione migliore delle sue condizioni.  
Il dolore provato poco prima di svenire era scomparso; grazie alla natura divina le ferite si  
erano rimarginate e le ossa ricostruite. Cura velocizzata da una serie di impacchi  
medicinali ( impregnati di radice di altea e miele a giudicare dall’odore ), e stecche ben  
legate attorno alle caviglie. Chiunque fosse il suo salvatore, doveva trattarsi di un esperto  
guaritore attrezzato al meglio per un lungo viaggio. Aveva un debito di vita, ma a parte i  
ringraziamenti, non c’erano altri modi per sdebitarsi.  
Poco più in là, poggiato contro la parete, ritrovò il fodero con dentro la spada, segno che il  
misterioso individuo aveva tutta l’intenzione di farlo sentire al sicuro.  
Ad un tratto lo stomaco brontolò. S’alzò e, facendo attenzione a non sbattere la testa contro  
il soffitto, raccolse l’arma. Ravvivò il fuoco e ci buttò dentro uno dei ceppi, notando solo  
allora il buco scavato nella roccia sopra esso, così da permettere al fumo di uscire. Mise tre  
strisce di carne nella pentola più piccola e la posizionò sopra le pietre messe a cerchio  
attorno al falò. Non appena vide la carne scurirsi aggiunse qualche foglia di timo. Quando  
fu cotta, la prese direttamente con le mani divorandola in quattro e quattr’otto. Cinghiale,  
il suo preferito. Certo non avrebbe disdegnato pure il resto, ma gli parve maleducato  
approfittare della fatica altrui.  
Sazio, decise di stendersi ancora un po’, in attesa del ritorno dell’altro uomo. Non dovette  
aspettare troppo; passi giunsero leggeri, infine il telo si mosse lasciando filtrare la luce del  
giorno. Da essa emerse una figura esile; una donna, forse di una decina d’anni più giovane  
di lui, legata alla sua schiena vi era l’ascia, la stessa che aveva ucciso la serpe salvandolo da  
morte certa. Stupore e meraviglia lo avvolsero con impeto. In esse riuscì soltanto a  
poggiarsi sui gomiti mentre lei entrava, trasportando con sé il profumo della foresta.  
Stranamente indossava abiti maschili non dissimili da quelli delle tribù barbare; un  
pesante mantello provvisto di cappuccio, sopra-tunica in lana, pantaloni stretti e stivali  
pesanti. Oltre all’arma, portava agganciata alla cintura in cuoio una strana borsa, decorata  
con motivi geometrici a stilizzare la forma di un volto.  
« Oh ! Finalmente ti sei svegliato ! Sia ringraziato Odino ! »  
La voce … sembrava l’incarnazione dell’estate. Solo allora si decise a osservarne meglio il  
volto. I capelli, color rame, arrivavano fino all’altezza del seno e le ciocche, specie sul  
davanti, erano raccolte in trecce di vario spessore. Il viso era leggermente largo, il mento  
piccolo, le labbra carnose ben proporzionate. Gli occhi avevano lo stesso colore delle foglie  
di ulivo baciate dal sole. Il cuore sussultò e, con sorpresa, l’uomo si ritrovò ancora una  
volta senza parole. Per fortuna l’altra non parve adirarsi del silenzio, si mosse leggera  
verso di lui lanciando un’occhiata alla pentola sporca.  
« L’appetito non ti manca ...! Ti stai riprendendo davvero in fretta ...! Sai, ho visto pochi  
riprendersi così velocemente dall’attacco di un Ala, e quello che hai incontrato, fidati, era il  
peggiore di tutti. Da tempo imperversava in queste terre terrorizzando il clan Gotäkir. Tre  
mesi fa, il loro capo supremo, Harigast, mi inviò un messaggero chiedendo di uccidere la  
bestia; Brumoilind era il suo nome, e molti guerrieri erano caduti tentando l’impresa.  
Avevo già cacciato altri Ala, ma Brumoilind era furbo, attento a celare la sua presenza al  
mio Leviatano. Lo cercavo ormai da due settimane e … beh, non avrei mai immaginato che  
potesse abbassare la guardia in maniera così prevedibile. Io e te ... siamo stati davvero  
molto fortunati. Oh ! Vediamo se posso toglierti gli impacchi. »  
Si inginocchiò e pian piano cominciò a levargli le bende. Dei morsi della serpe erano  
rimaste solo le cicatrici. Per la terza volta ebbe una strana reazione; i muscoli s’irrigidirono  
appena le sottili dita di lei sfiorarono la pelle. Si sentiva strano, come sotto l’effetto di un  
potente incantesimo; qualcosa si stava muovendo, strisciando sottile tra le crepe  
dell’anima. Quell’anima che aveva deciso di frantumare allontanandosi dal mondo, nel  
desiderio di scomparire. Adesso tutti quegli sforzi parevano inutili, spazzati via da  
emozioni che mai avrebbe creduto di poter riassaporare; calore, affetto, curiosità. Chi era  
quella giovane? Da dove veniva? Di certo si trattava di una persona fuori dal comune, una  
guerriera formidabile armata di un’ascia magica e in grado di uccidere esseri temibili.  
Queste e altre domande assediavano voraci la mente, eppure fra tutte scelse la meno  
importante.  
« Come … come hai fatto a portarmi fin qui ? »  
« Semplice ! » rispose lei entusiasta indicando la borsa « Questa è una borsa senza fondo,  
in grado di trasportare una marea di oggetti senza farti accusare il peso. È collegata a un  
altro piano dimensionale, così mi spiegò Sindri alla sua consegna. Inoltre può allargarsi e  
assorbire oggetti più grandi, come la barella con cui ti ho trasportato fino in questa grotta.  
Si tratta di un rifugio, condiviso da innumerevoli viaggiatori, la regola è lasciare pulito  
prima di ripartire ... » in una piccola pausa alzò lo sguardo al cielo e sospirò, quasi si fosse  
ricordata una cosa importante « Osp ! Perdonami, quando inizio a parlare non la smetto  
più ! Non ti ho ancora chiesto il tuo nome ! »  
Le iridi verdi tornarono su di lui, serene, gioiose.  
L’uomo abbassò il capo, confuso e al tempo stesso attratto da tanta spontaneità.  
Dopo un tempo che parve eterno finalmente rispose, la voce impastata;  
« … Kratos … mi chiamo Kratos. »  
« Curioso, vieni dal sud per caso ? Piacere di conoscerti Kratos. Io sono Laufey, Faye per  
gli amici, quindi chiamami Faye intesi ? »  
Nell’improvviso caos interiore, avvertì qualcosa rinascere, lì … nel profondo del cuore.  
Era stato il nome, il nome di quella donna, a compiere il miracolo ?  
Kratos non ne aveva idea, ma in quel momento un desiderio si fece largo nell’anima;  
rimanere lì, al fianco di Faye.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tana Oscura ;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Il nuovo capitolo di God of War mi ha conquistato, non lo possiedo ancora fisicamente ... quindi per scrivere questa storia come ho fatto ? Molti gamaplay sul Tubo ( senza spoilerarmi troppo la storia ) e video riassuntivi riguardanti la lore dei precedenti Capitoli.  
> Chiedo perdono ai più esperti, nel caso avessero riscontrato qualche errore di questo senso.
> 
> La cosa che vi avrà stupito è la “ debolezza ” di Kratos. L’ho voluto giustificarla paragonando le terre greche a … una specie di fonte di potere- Kratos alla fine del Terzo Capitolo distrugge quel mondo e qui lo vediamo allontanarsi e intraprendere il viaggio verso Nord, di conseguenza i suoi poteri divini in quel momento sono notevolmente diminuiti … ma siamo in una fanfic, quindi viva la fantasia !
> 
> Ma passiamo alle spiegazioni ! Nel testo sono presenti alcuni riferimenti storici … presi in libertà. Essendo il mondo di God of War non attinente al 100% alla mitologia e, appunto, alla realtà storica, ho deciso di seguire questa tradizione. I popoli nomadi traggono spunto dagli Sciti, mentre le tribù germaniche si avvicinano ai Goti. Entrambi vissero in epoche diverse, ma del resto lo stesso vale per i Greci e i “ Vichinghi ” del nord.  
> Per quanto riguarda il demone presente, ho tratto spunto dall’Ala, un demone della tradizione slava. Tale essere si manifesta con forti temporali, portando grandine e distruggendo i raccolti. È molto vorace e predilige la carne dei bambini. Non ha forma definita e si manifesta sotto molte sembianze, per questa storia ho scelto quella di un drago serpentino.  
> Spiegazione degli altri termini;
> 
> \- Trivang: città inventata da me.  
> \- Gotäkir : termine inventato dal suono simile nordico, indicante i popolo dei Goti.  
> \- Harigast : nome inciso sull’Elmo di Negau, vedi;  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elmo_di_Negau  
> \- Brumoilind : fusione delle antiche parole norrene Brumoi, tuono, e Lind, serpente.
> 
> Curiosità per la borsa senza fondo; non mi sono ispirata alla borsa di Hermione, ma alla Bag of Holding, un oggetto magico di Dungeons&Dragons, essa può trasportare fino a 500 libre ( 226 chili ) di peso.
> 
> Detto questo, spero di essere riuscita a ricreare al meglio l’atmosfera del nuovo titolo e l’incontro che cambierà per sempre la vita del nostro amato spartano.


End file.
